1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system for sensing and accordingly raising if such is determined to be required, the fluid level of a liquid present in swimming pools, animal water drinking troughs, or any other liquid containment vessels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for dealing with liquid contained in various vessels have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,764 to Lobato teaches a rain detector is provided for preventing operation of an irrigation system upon detection of an adjustably selected amount of rainfall. The rain detector is designed for use with an automatic irrigation control system of the type including a clock controller to electrically operate one or more normally closed valves for programmed supply of irrigation water to sprinklers individually or in selected groups. The rain detector comprises a switching circuit connected electrically in series with the sprinkler valves, with the switching circuit including space sensors extending for an adjustable depth into a collection tray exposed to rainfall. The switching circuit is normally closed in the absence of rainfall to permit normal programmed operation of the sprinkler valves. However, when rainfall within the collection tray reaches a level bridging the sensors, the switching circuit is triggered to form an effective open circuit condition between the clock controller and the sprinkler valves, thereby closing the sprinkler valves pending evaporation of the rainwater to a level below the sensors.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,950 to Seneff teaches a control system is disclosed for a swimming pool or a spa recirculating system. Water is withdrawn from a pool or spa by a pump and supplied, through a filter, back to the pool. As is common with such systems, a controller is operated to initiate operation of the pump at pre-established time intervals (for example, once every twenty-four hours). The length of time or duty cycle that the pump is operated at each of these time intervals is determined by a temperature sensor which senses the water temperature. The temperature sensor supplies a signal to the controller to cause the pump to be operated for a longer period of time when the water temperature is above a threshold temperature, and to be operated for a shorter period of time when the water temperature is below the predetermined threshold.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,050 to Zakryk teaches to be used with a pool assembly of the type including a swimming pool, and a pool pump, a self regulating pool heater unit having a refrigeration unit structured and disposed to emit heat in order to heat a quantity of water cycled therethrough by the pool pump. Further, a power source is included and connected to the refrigeration unit, and to the pool pump through a timer. The timer has an on mode which sets a predetermined time period during which the power supplied by the power source flows therethrough to the pool pump so that it will function, and an off mode wherein no power flows through the timer to the pool pump. Additionally, an automatic timer bypass is included and connected in line between the power source and the pool pump. The automatic timer bypass is switchable between a bypass position and a normal position, the bypass position being defined by power flowing through the automatic timer bypass so as to bypass the timer, if it is not in the on mode, thereby ensuring that power flows to the pool pump regardless of the mode of the timer. Conversely, the normal position of the automatic timer bypass allows power to flow to the pump only through the timer. Further, the unit is structured to indicate when any of a number of defined hazardous operating conditions are present and prevent operation if the refrigeration unit.
AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a semiautomatic electronic system for sensing and accordingly raising if such is determined to be required, the fluid level of a liquid present in a containment vessel, that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a semiautomatic electronic system for sensing and accordingly raising if such is determined to be required, the fluid level of a liquid present in a containment vessel, that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a semiautomatic electronic system for sensing and accordingly raising if such is determined to be required, the fluid level of a liquid present in a containment vessel, that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a semiautomatic electronic system for sensing and accordingly raising if such is determined to be required, the fluid level of a liquid present in swimming pools, animal water drinking troughs, or any other liquid containment vessels. For the accomplishment of this task an electronic circuit periodically, in accordance with a schedule prescribe by a user, samples the environment of the space in a liquid containment vessel to determine if a liquid level has fallen below a predetermine level prescribed by the user. If such is the case, either a pump or a solenoid valve can be automatically activated, so as to cause liquid to be added to the containment vessel, only until the liquid in the containment vessel is restored to the required predetermined level.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings.